


Sani Prompts

by largofan



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/largofan/pseuds/largofan
Summary: The translation I originally read said Sani, so Sani he has remained to me. A series of shorts showing him finding and wooing a woman that he thinks compliments him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sani is a massive pain, these took me three times as long as both the Zebra Prompts and the Coco Prompts. Hope you all enjoy

001 Beginnings:

Sani had been in awe when he'd first seen the most beautiful, elegant, harmonious pettifore arrangement ever.

“Gorgeous, is it not? There is this darling sweet shop, the chef is an artist,” his client says and he has to get the address. 

002 Middles:

Daphne was in the middle of decorating a cake when she'd heard the commotion in the meeting room where Cecilia, the girl she'd hired to take jobs was getting in a shouting match with a customer. She bites her lip. She hired Cecilia because she wasn't comfortable with dealing with people. She pulls her chef hat down a bit further before walking out to keep the shouting match from getting any louder and possibly disturbing the other customers. 

003 Ends:

Sani had been unhappy when he realized he couldn't meet the chef who created such beautiful harmony and had been curt with the cute lolita in the candy themed outfit and had gotten into a shouting match with her and had been about to storm out.

“U... Um, is... is there a problem here?” a hesitant voice had asked and that had been the end of the argument.

“Chef! I'm so sorry I raised my voice,” the lolita says and Sani was to busy taking in the woman before him to turn his displeasure on her.

004 Insides:

On the inside, Daphne was a sweet, dedicated young woman who loved making sweets and had a passion for lolita and all things girly.

005 Outsides:

On the outside she was six foot four with wide hips, a large bust, a mature face, and strong. Daphne hated the gourmet cells she'd been born with.

006 Hours:

Sani's favorite thing to do when he wasn't on a job was to watch his glamazon work for hours on end.

007 Days:

Daphne worked very hard to keep her gourmet cells dormant, but when she got upset, they activated on their own and she started baking, sweets all but manifesting out of mid air. Her longest stint lasted four days because she was so nervous about Sani taking on the Four beasts.

008 Weeks:

Sani had been frequenting Elegant sweets, Daphne's shop, for weeks before the right time to ask her out appeared, not because he was worried about rejection, because that was completely unbeautiful.

009 Months:

Sani courted Daphne slowly, spending months taking her on extravagant dates and giving her gifts and getting her rare ingredients before he tried to further the relationship since his glamazon was such a delicate spirit.

010 Years:

The pair had been dating for three years before Sani popped the question after gathering the perfect materials and having a craftsman he approved of to make them into a perfect ring and he had spent weeks setting up the perfect situation for the proposal.


	2. Chapter 2

011 Red:

Sani happily stares at Daphne's face, beaming at her and telling her how gorgeous she is. He refuses to advert his eyes as she fidgets nervously and her face slowly turns a darker and darker shade of red.

012 Orange:

Sani loved Daphne's sunrise orange hair. He loved the color, he loved how soft it was, and he loved how it framed her face.

013 Yellow:

Daphne looks up from the yellow cake she was about to decorate when she senses someone looking at her and sees Sani. “Have I told you, you are absolutely gorgeous today?” he asks, smiling when she goes red.

014 Green:

Daphne hums as she runs the brush through Sani's hair as they watch TV, enjoying a lazy day inside. She separates the locks by color and wraps a green lock around her fingers before pressing a gentle kiss to it. Sani is glad his back is to her, since he blushes horribly at the sensation.

015 Blue:

Daphne had a hard time looking into Sani's beautiful blue eyes at first and Sani had been put out when she always looked away from him, at least until he'd asked why.

“Cause if... if I do, I'm not sure I won't drown in them,” she told him and he had smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

016 Purple:

The reason Sani got annoyed when Daphne wouldn't look him in the eye was because she had beautiful, lilac colored orbs that he adored looking into.

“I'm just as in danger as drowning in yours, and I don't mind that one bit,” he says, and she looks him in the eye hesitantly.

017 Brown:

Sani pouts when he wakes up alone on Valentines day. His unhappiness lessens slightly when he finds breakfast waiting for him in the kitchenette. He eats before going down to the shop and finds Daphne already hard at work making chocolates in all shapes.

“Morning,” she greets and he smiles, coming over and stealing a piece. When she goes to scold him, he kisses her, sharing the sweet, creamy treat with her and she blushes, when he pulls away only to dart back in and lick a small brown stain off her lip.

“Delicious.”

018 Black:

When Daphne was young, she lived with her strict grandmother since her mother, a bishokuya, was never around. Both her mother and grandmother were petite women with black hair and eyes, and Daphne's grandmother had forcefully dyed her hair black.

“The nail that sticks up gets hammered down, Den-chan,” the woman said, never calling her granddaughter by her proper name. To this day, Daphne refused to wear black and hated it when old school mates called her Den.

019 White:

When they had been going to get married, Daphne's grandmother expected her to wear a traditional wedding kimono and Sani was so very, very glad that she didn't. Instead she was in the most gorgeous gown he had ever seen and he absolutely adored that it wasn't pure white. Peaking out of the bottom of the full skirt with the handkerchief hem were layers of tulle in pink, blue, and green and he feels his eyes well up. 

020 Colorless:

When Sani hadn't been able to find Daphne after the disaster that had been her and Komatsu's first cooking fest, the color had seemed to drain out of his world at the thought that those Bishokukai bastards having their hands on her.

“Sani, there's some woman calling for you over there,” Zebra had said, not making fun of him for his panic and Sani takes off in that direction and finds Daphne and he happily pulls her to him, holding her and assuring himself that she was alright.


	3. Chapter 3

021 Friends:

Daphne had never had many friends. The people who lived on the small island nation she'd been raised on, were shorter and by the time she was ten, she was as tall as her grandmother, so she'd constantly been made fun of for her height, which is why she'd moved far away from it after graduating culinary school. 

When she started up her own shop, her first friends were the young women she hired, who quickly became protective of her, and then the other kings and their friends, none of whom cared that she was tall and different from most women.

022 Enemies:

Daphne didn't consider people her enemies, at least until her first Cooking fest. She hadn't made it to the final round, but she had been happy to watch. When the attack came, she'd defended her fellow chefs with the increased strength she'd had since birth and had only started using after Sani had conjoled her into training with him a bit so she could defend herself.

023 Lovers:

Sani beams after he and Daphne take their relationship to the next stage. Lover was such a more beautiful term then girlfriend and he was so glad he could now call her his lover.

024 Family:

Rin absolutely adored her sister-in-law, and told Sani it was the best decision he'd ever made.

“N, of course you like her, she makes the best sweets on the planet,” Sani teases, happy when Rin blushes slightly.

025 Strangers:

Daphne was extremely nervous around strangers, which was why she hired Cecilia to deal with customers.

026 Teammates:

Sani resists the urge to laugh when he watches Daphne throw Zebra over her shoulder in a fireman's hold after he exhausts himself destroying the first biotope.

“Dammit! Sani! Make your fucking amazon put me down!” Zebra shouts while Coco chuckles.

“Zebra-san, you can't walk and they're to tired to carry you back. Please allow me, as your teammate, to help you,” she says and he continues to swear at her.

027 Parents:

Sani never wanted to be a father, children were disgusting, but something about the idea of a little girl that was the perfect mixture of him and Daphne spoke to his dormant, though apparently not non-existent, paternal instincts.

028 Children:

Sani had been thrilled when after four, orange haired, blue eyed boys, they have a little girl with his multicolored hair and gorgeous lilac eyes, just like he had originally envisioned. Not that he didn't love his boys, but Sandra was the only one who had inherited his abilities.

029 Birth:

Sani had been in the room when each of his children were born, but he had always kept his eyes tightly shut, not wanting to see the pained look on Daphne's face.

030 Death:

Daphne had felt horrible when first her grandmother and then her mother died, not because she was sad, but because she was glad and she hated that ugly part of her.


	4. Chapter 4

031 Sunrise:

Sani always woke up before dawn, not because he liked it, but because there was no more beautiful sight that the light from the rising sun hitting Daphne, the orange light highlighting her orange hair and giving a glow to her skin.

032 Sunset:

Daphne smiles at the gorgeous sunset, glad that she was able to go on hunts with Sani now, even though she hated the events that lead up to it.

“I wish we would have done this before,” she tells him and he wraps an arm around her waist and rests his head on her shoulder.

“I do to,” he replies.

033 Too Much:

Daphne's grandmother was an overbearing woman who took out her unhappiness at her daughter's life choices on her granddaughter, trying to force the girl to do as she wants and what she thought was proper. It was why Daphne was so nervous and uncertain, because nothing she'd done as a child was ever good enough for the woman.

034 Not Enough:

Daphne smiles as she lies curled up on the couch with Sani, watching a movie and she could never get enough of this normality, since she had never thought she'd get this.

 

035 Sixth Sense:

Sani watches in interest when, with out ever having seen the ingredient before Daphne prepares it without hesitation, exactly how Setsuno had told him to tell her. She can hear the ingredients really well, he thinks.

036 Smell:

The best part about living with his glamazon, besides actually living with her, was the smell that permeated the entire building, it smelt better then even one of Toriko's sweet houses.

037 Sound:

Daphne smiles when she hears Sani humming to himself as he flips through the fashion magazine Julia had brought for him as he sits at the small table that Daphne put in her kitchen.

038 Touch:

Daphne blushes when she feels Sani's feelers on her, slipping under her clothes and she glares at him when he finally comes into the kitchen an hour later and he smirks before gluing himself to her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Missed you,” he says into her neck.

“I noticed,” she says.

039 Taste:

Daphne ate a lot of sweets, they were to her as alcohol was to Mansam, so Sani isn't surprised when she tastes as sweet as her creations and he could easily get addicted.

040 Sight:

Sani had always thought that Daphne looked like some sort of pagan sweets goddess who was just to beautiful to be a mere mortal.


	5. Chapter 5

041 Shapes:

Daphne rarely bragged, but she was a master of the art of making wedding cakes, in the few short years she'd owned her sweet shop, she'd had reservations for years in advance, before the men had even proposed at times. She had made them of every flavor, every combination with fillings and frostings, every shape, every size, every color, so the wedding cake that she made for her own wedding was a geometric masterpiece of her favorite flavors and frosting, not fondant.

042 Triangle:

Sani frowns at the giant pyramid cake that had been ordered last minute and that Daphne hadn't come to bed to get done on time.

“They're paying me a million yen Sani, and the best man is a food critic. If I can get a good review on the cake, then I'll definitely be in the running to get another star,” she replies and he wraps his arms around her.

“Still missed you,” he grumbles.

043 Square:

Daphne looks at the large, nicely wrapped box and smiles at Sani even while she sighs in her head. Sani had been acting funny, so she had sort of hoped that he'd be proposing, but she unwraps the box and feels her heart skip a beat when she sees another perfectly wrapped box inside and another, and another until she gets down to a small one in the center, so small that they only thing that could fit in it was a ring and she smiles when she opens it to see a gorgeous ring. Sani picks it up before getting on one knee.

“Marry me?” Sani asks and she pushes the boxes off her lap, ignoring the mess she'd just made and tangles her fingers in his hair, kissing him heatedly and murmuring yeses on his lips. 

044 Circle:

Sani carefully catches one of the falling PAIRs, keeping it in a perfect circle before offering it to Daphne, who'd come with the procurement team and she smiles, letting him feed it to her so she is now a he and he feeds Sani some more, so he becomes a she before they slink off to find a more secluded spot.

045 Moon:

Lilac eyes go wide as Daphne looks at the new ingredient Sani had brought her.

“L... Lunar sugar coral!? Sani! This is a capture level seventy-five!” she says and he shrugs.

“So?” he asks and she beams at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, which she had found was his favorite reward.

046 Star:

Daphne beams as she watches her fifth star be put up on the front of her restaurant, that pyramid cake had done the trick.

“Looks like that late night wasn' just for the money,” Sani says and she grins.

047 Heart:

Everyone would assume that Toriko was the heavenly king with the biggest sweet tooth and they'd be wrong. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach after all, and it was Daphne's sweets that won Sani over.

048 Diamond:

After Sani had proposed, Daphne knew she had to get him a stunning wedding band. A simple gold band just wasn't going to do it and she could tell by looking at her engagement ring, that he had a gorgeous wedding band planned as well. She spends months going to jewelers before the wedding and smiles when she finally finds one that she likes. It has a thick band with a large, perfectly cut diamond in the center, and she has it flanked with two amethysts on either side, and two, smaller citrines. It was absolutely perfect, since her engagement ring had a diamond flanked by sapphires, pink diamonds, and emeralds. Sani absolutely adores his ring.

049 Club:

For her bachelorette party, Daphne's friends and Rin had thought it would be a good idea to take her to a strip club that had a ladies night, and get her drunk. What they didn't count on was trying to get her home after that, since when she got drunk, she lost all her shyness and got loud and rambunctious. Even after three warnings, the bouncers had been laughed at when they tried to make Daphne leave and the ladies had no way of convincing her to leave, at least until Rin called Sani.

“Sanchan!” Daphne shouts when she sees him, launching herself at him and Sani smiles as he catches her.

“Lets go home,” he says and she nods complacently as she nuzzles his hair.

050 Spade:

Daphne looks over her shoulder at Sani when he ploughs into her back.

“What is it?” she asks.

“That stupid, unbeaut'ful horse reminded me that we weren't married yet. Calls his wife his ace of spades,” he mumbles into her shoulder and she chuckles.

“The wedding day is almost here,” she assures him.


	6. Chapter 6

051 Water:

“N, Daphne, come on,” Sani coaxes, tugging at the cover up and when she lets him, he takes the wrap, smiling at the bikini he had gotten her.

“I have such beaut'ful taste,” he says and should have known she'd take offense when she shoves him off the dock and into the clear waters of the lake.

052 Fire:

Sani watches as Daphne adds the brandy and with a slight flick of her wrist, she sets it on fire and he's in awe as she has no hesitation with the fire which flares up stunningly above her head.

053 Earth:

Sani bites his lip, looking at the gorgeous creation his Daphne had turned EARTH into for his culinary pleasure and he pulls her into his lap, making her face light up since she thought she was to big.

“Feed it to me?” he asks and she smiles, picking up a fork and doing so.

054 Air:

Daphne pants, trying to catch her breath as Sani beams down at her, he'd been playing with her for hours, coaxing one climax after another out of her and seeing her breathless under him just made his own climax denial easier to bear.

055 Spirit:

Sani pouts when he realizes that Daphne has an appetite spirit that she was suppressing, even though they were training.

“I showed you my ugly one,” he says and she blushes and looks down before it manifests. Hulking to the point where it looked like it could even take down Zebra's appetite demon, there was nothing feminine, nothing cute about the beast and he pulls Daphne in for a hug.

“It's hideous,” she mumbles.

“It's for fighting, not looking nice,” he replies as he feels it wrap large arms around his appetite spirit and wonders if he should be worried.

056 Breakfast:

Sani hums, licking the flaky pastry off his lips happily. For his birthday, Daphne had made all his favorite breakfast pastries and was now straddling his waist as she fed them to him and rode him slowly.

057 Lunch:

Sani smiles as he walks into the kitchen, not surprised to find Daphne hard at work and he takes the pastry bag away from her, when she got busy, she forgot to eat.

“Lunch time, sweetheart,” he answers her questioning look.

058 Dinner:

Sani had only ever had one meal with Daphne's mother and grandmother, a dinner to introduce him to them as Daphne's soon to be husband, and he had hated it. They had made snide comments the entire time and he would never share a meal, besides his wedding feast because they had to be invited, with them again.

059 Food:

With all the food he'd eaten, with all the grief he gave Rin about her only eating sweets, Sani absolutely loved them as well. If it wasn't for the fact that sugar could give you premature wrinkles, he'd eat nothing but sweets.

060 Drink:

Even though they were married and technically a Combo, there full courses were extremely different, though Sani is tempted to change his drink when he tries Daphne's drink, Ambrosia nectar that was heated since it was divine.


	7. Chapter 7

061 Winter:

Daphne chuckles as she curls up with Sani, the other not liking the cold and how harsh it was on his skin.

062 Spring:

Daphne loved spring, all the bright colors returning to the world after a perfect white winter made her want to create new sweets.

063 Summer:

Daphne hated summer, it was the worse season to live and work at a bakery because the air conditioning could never keep up with the ovens and fryers and it was ungodly hot, the only reprieve she got was when she had to frost cakes in the massive, walk in refrigerator.

064 Fall:

Sani didn't think Daphne could get more harmonious, at least until he found out that she was born in the fall and that was just perfect in his mind, since the vivid reds, yellows, and oranges looked gorgeous around her.

065 Passing:

Sani smiles as he looks at his fiancee, he could believe that three years had passed since he met her and happily sneaks up behind her and slips a necklace on.

“Wha... Ugh, I thought men were supposed to be the ones who forgot anniversaries,” she says and he chuckles.

“N, your always busy. I'm not upset by it,” he murmurs into her ear as he holds her to him.

“I'll make you something extra special for dinner,” she tells him and can feel him smile into her neck

066 Rain:

Daphne absolutely hated it when it rained, because the extra humidity affected her cakes, specifically the frosting, which is why when she got the money, she spent it on a full store climate control system. Sani absolutely loved how the system allowed for a perfect harmony with in the shop.

067 Snow:

Daphne hums slightly as she and Sani snuggle on the couch, watching snow fall outside and she smiles slightly when Sani brings them hot chocolate with out either of them having to get up from their cozy little cocoon. 

068 Lightening:

Daphne scowls when she she's blinded by lightening and starts counting as she hefts up the cake she was delivering and runs for the door.

069 Thunder:

Daphne gets to four before thunder deafens her and gets under cover a second before it starts pouring down.

“N, I wasn't going to let you get wet you know,” Sani says, eyeing the cake to make sure it was alright as he greets her with a kiss.

070 Storm:

Sani pouts at the weather, it was his birthday and he had planned everything down to the last detail, except an unexpected storm and he's just glad that Daphne gets inside with out getting wet.


	8. Chapter 8

071 Broken:

Daphne's confidence in anything but her baking was a broken, shattered thing because of her grandmother and she had never thought to try and fix it, not thinking it could help anything.

072 Fixed:

Sani spent years slowly picking up the shattered pieces of Daphne's confidence in everything from her appearance to her intelligence and he needs a lot of help from the other kings, their wives, including his sister, and the numerous people he knew.

073 Light:

Daphne watches as Sani trains, the sunlight glinting off his sweat and she mentally assures herself that he won't be angry if she approaches, but she still does so carefully.

“N?” Sani asks, stopping and looking at her and she cups his face and kisses him hesitantly. He deepens the kiss, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He leans his head back when she kisses down his jaw and he smiles.

“What brought this on?”

“I... I liked how the sunlight was glistening on your skin,” she says, ducking her head and tucking it under his chin, missing Sani's smug smile.

074 Dark:

Sani didn't mind the dark with the exception of that people couldn't see him, but he knew that Daphne hated it, her grandmother's main punishment was to put her in a pitch black closet, so he happily holds her close when ever it gets dark.

075 Shade:

Sani smiles as he looks at Daphne in the shade of his hair umbrella, they were on a training mission and had gone swimming. He didn't want her pretty pale skin getting burned, though her cheeks were red because of his staring.

076 Who?:

“I'm sorry, but who are you?” Daphne asks after she'd been with Sani for two years and he had made it so she didn't stutter.

“Yer boy Sani had a blood test run on ya to see where ya got yer gourmet cells from. Turns out I'm yer father. I'm Jirou,” the old man says.

077 What?:

Daphne stares at the tiny old man in shock.

“What?” she asks, and it isn't until hours later that she's convinced that he is.

078 Where?:

Sani was in shock as he listens to Teppei over the phone.

“Daphne is where?” he asks.

“It turns out Grandpa is her father and he took her to Drunken Frenzy island so they could bond. She... She's totally out of contro...” Teppei says, getting cut off when something hits him.

“Teppy-tan! Who are you talking to ya bastard!?” Sani hears Daphne shout.

“Daphne! You're going to break my neck! Sani! Come get her!” Teppei shouts before the line is cut.

079 When?:

Sani hurries to the island and finds Daphne and Jiro drunkenly singing on top of a passed out Teppei.

“Sanchan! When did you get here!?” Daphne asks, stumbling toward him. Sani keeps them from landing on the ground when she lifts him up.

080 Why?:

Sani resists the urge to chuckle as he brings some water to a hungover Daphne who whimpers when he pulls the blankets back.

“Why did you think it was a good idea to try and keep up with a notorious booze hound like Jirou?” he asks and gets another whimper and pulled onto the bed so she can hide her face in his stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

081 How?:

“How did you know where to find me?” Daphne asks and Sani chuckles.

“Tep called me. Apparently he couldn't handle you and Jirou drunk together,” he says and she blushes and sends Teppei a gift basket of pastries as an apology.

082 If:

Sani glares at the dumb teenagers who had the gall to not only graffiti Daphne's shop once, but had come back to do it again. He pins all five of them to the wall.

“Defacing my glamazon's beaut'ful shop, if you ever do this again, I won't be turning you into the police,” he says, his appetite beast coming out and they run for it the second he lets them go.

083 And:

“And then, the un'beaut'ful beast spit on me!” Sani tells Daphne after returning from a hunt. She doesn't say anything, just gives him a one armed hug and a kiss. Sani wonders why that makes him feel better.

084 He:

While Sani liked beautiful and many traditionally girly things, he was still a man and a straight man at that. He hated it when people assumed he was gay and even more so when they thought that he was attracted to gorillas like Zebra.

085 She:

Daphne was horribly embarrassed by the fact that because of her height and shyness which lead to her not having any male friends, most people assumed she was a lesbian, meaning she got hit on and flirted with by women and that many people assumed Sani was a woman since he was with her.

086 Choices:

The biggest choice Daphne had ever made was after she'd graduated culinary school. Before that, she'd been underage with no choice but do what her grandmother wanted her to do. Daphne would never regret choosing to leave the island she'd lived on her entire life on with no money to her name and having to work three jobs for a few years while sleeping in a rat infested, one room apartment to earn enough money to get a loan and start her own bakery.

087 Life:

Daphne had never thought she'd have a boyfriend, let alone a husband, so she had never entertained the idea of having a child. When she holds her son, who has her hair and Sani's blue eyes, she can't believe she had brought this life into the world.

088 School:

When Daphne had gone to the IGO Culinary Institute, she hadn't expected to be top of her class, her grandmother was a chef and nothing Daphne had ever made had been good enough for the woman.

089 Work:

When Daphne graduated, her grandmother expected her to come and work at her restaurant. When Daphne had worked for three separate restaurants, under three separate head chefs, she had absorbed all she could from them until she had enough money to start her bakery so going to work stopped feeling so much like work.

090 Home:

The house she'd spent her childhood in was never home. Home was her apartment above her bakery with Sani.


	10. Chapter 10

091 Birthday:

Sani had made sure to make Daphne's birthday's lavish affairs and never let her make her own cake when he realized that she didn't even get birthday cards from her mother and grandmother and would often forget her birthday altogether.

092 Christmas:

“Wow! Will I get tall like you one day?” a little girl asks when Daphne plays Santa's wife to Sani's Santa. Daphne smiles and crouches down.

“You could, height isn't something you really have any control over, just make sure that whatever your height, you live a good life,” Daphne says, giving her a cake and the little girl nods.

“Alright!”

093 Thanksgiving:

“Ah! This is absolutely delicious, Daphne-san!” Komatsu says as he tries one of the pies she'd made for dessert for the four kings' Thanksgiving dinner, an effort that Komatsu had headed with his wife, Nono and was one of the few times that the four kings and their numerous friends actually gathered together.

094 Independence:

It had taken Daphne a full month after leaving her grandmother's house for the fact that she was fully independent to sink in. She knew she could do whatever she wanted, and treats herself to a trip to the Bizarre food world expo.

095 New Year:

Sani is glad that Daphne looses her shyness when she drinks, since otherwise, she would never make out with him in public.

096 Blood:

The second time Teppei meets Daphne, when she's sober, he feels more connected to her and like they could share blood. 

097 Chocolate:

Sani was convinced that Daphne had some sort of magical talent when it came to chocolate because he had never had chocolates better then the ones she made.

098 Sex:

Sani loved having sex with Daphne, he loved exploring her body and he loved the fact that he didn't have to constantly watch his strength. He also loved the fact that while she wasn't as strong as him, she was still many times stronger then any woman he had ever been with and would use it on him once she knew she wasn't going to hurt him.

099 Love:

Sani wouldn't lie to himself, since lies were unbeaut'ful, so he would admit he was narcissistic, he had never imagined he would love someone more then himself. Then he met and got to know Daphne, who adored him in return.

100 Hate:

Hate was unbeaut'ful and there were only three things Sani hated. Unbeat'ful things, people who wasted food, and Daphne's mother and grandmother.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was wondering, Daphne is taller then Sani


End file.
